Latin name of genus and species: The present invention relates to a new Menthaxc3x97piperita plant.
Variety denomination: The new Menthaxc3x97piperita plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Pranjalxe2x80x99.
In order to overcome a major bottleneck encountered in the cultivation of peppermint (Menthaxc3x97piperita), which is low oil yielding coupled with susceptibility to Spilarctia obliqua (Bihar hairy caterpillar), a planned breeding program was initiated. The commercial cultivation of Menthaxc3x97piperita is widely spread in tropical and subtropical climates and its oil finds widespread use in flavoring, cosmetics and pharmaceutical industries. As the Menthaxc3x97piperita is infertile or little fertile in nature, mutagen treatment and induced ploidy is the most appropriate way to create new genetic variability. Screening of the desired altered genotype is the most important step as most of the induced mutations are deleterious and undesirable. Accordingly, in order to develop a peppermint plant capable of yielding high levels of menthol oil and being resistant to Bihar hairy caterpillar, a planned breeding program was undertaken. The program resulted in a genotype CIMAP/MPP-4 having the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Pranjalxe2x80x99. This plant of the invention represents induced genetic variability followed by selection for improvement in terms of high oil yield, high menthol content and enhanced level of tolerance towards a common pest (Bihar hairy caterpillar i.e. Spilarctia obliqua).
The present invention relates to a genotype of Menthaxc3x97piperita named xe2x80x98Pranjalxe2x80x99 and belonging to family Lamiaceae. The new variety is a mutant, developed in a breeding program for resistance to the Bihar hairy caterpillar (Spilarctia obliqua) with emphasis on essential oil having high menthol content. The Menthaxc3x97piperita parent cultivars are non-patented. A locally adopted strain (non-patented) was used for the planned induced mutagenesis experiment.
xe2x80x98Pranjalxe2x80x99 is propagated vegetatively through suckers and hence can be maintained as a stable genotype. The plant is a perennial, glabrous and aromatic herb widely cultivated for its essential oil which is of commercial and export value. The following description is of plants grown in Uttar Pradesh, India. The plants as described are 80 to 100 days after transplantation of suckers. Color descriptions are in accordance withThe Royal Horticultural Society (R.H.S.) Colour Chart.